With the development of LCD panel technology, enhancement of panel color gamut has become an important direction in development of panel technology. Currently, the panel's color gamut has risen from 70% NTSC (National Television Standards Committee) to 95% NTSC and then to 120% NTSC. Most of the technical issues in backlight module and color resisting films have been overcome. However, when the color gamut is raised to 120% NTSC, many observers report a decrease in the human eye's comfort for images with pure colors. One possible explanation is that the pure color in high color gamut is beyond the natural color range and the human eye has not been exposed to this color, so that unfamiliar and uncomfortable would be felt. This also results in lower recognition of high gamut technology in the market. At present, there is no better solution to this problem.